Bleached Devil
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: A Bleach/Devil May Cry Crossover. The two worlds mesh, each bringing its own heroes and villains to the table. Based on original Devil May Cry.
1. Prologue

**Bleached Devil**

**DISCLAIMER: This is a crossover between Bleach and Devil May Cry, neither of which I own, unfortunately. If I owned Bleach, Kenpachi would be more important to the story than he is, and if I owned Devil May Cry, the crap reboot (which, just as I expected, is selling about as well a heavy overcoat sells during a heatwave) never would have happened. The central characters in this story are Kenpachi Zaraki and Dante Sparda, respectively. Rated t for slight course language and violence.**

**CHAPTER 1.**

Lady, wrapped in a fine white bath towel, her hair still dripping wet, stepped out of the bathroom of her luxurious hotel room, savouring the sweet shampoo smells that followed her out. Her cell phone was ringing on the bedside table. Lady picked it up. "Lady." She listened to what her client had to say, a job regarding a humanoid demon. "Sounds good. How powerful is he?" her client explained the powers of the spiky haired demon, to which Lady clenched her jaw. "Sounds like a tough one. That's fine. I'll just hire something even tougher to take him down."

Kenpachi laughed as he slashed the hollows facing him to pieces. The hollows really weren't worth his effort. A few paces away, Yachiru stood and watched. "Is that any fun, Kenny? It doesn't look like it!" Kenpachi shrugged, as bored as he seemed. With a final slash, Kenpachi decapitated the last hollow.

Kenpachi and Yachiru then headed to the Urahara shop for some candy, and Yachiru simply helped herself. Kenpachi was sitting quite comfortably until he became aware of a very unpleasant feeling associated with something nearby. He turned and looked out the window to see a white haired man in a red leather coat, carrying a very large guitar case leaning against a lamppost outside.

Kenpachi flash stepped outside and glared at the man, now standing less than a foot away from him. At 6'7", Kenpachi stood several inches taller than the man, but the stranger was at least 6'3". The man in red casually smirked at Kenpachi, which Kenny found most irritating. "You here for something?" asked Kenpachi, reaching into his robe and gripping his sword.

The man in red shrugged. "That depends. I was offered good money to deal with a set of demons, and given a list of targets, the first of which is one Kenpachi Zaraki, which I'm pretty sure is you. While I think of it, is one Ichigo Kurosaki around, or one Kisuke Urahara?" Kenpachi reacted instantly at the threat to his friends, withdrawing his sword from its scabbard and slicing at the stranger.

The man in red sidestepped the blow, opening the guitar case and extracting a large claymore with a skeleton-like hilt which simply radiated darkness. Just looking at the blade made Kenpachi uneasy, as it felt far greater than anything that came from humans, and he could sense no spiritual pressure from it, but something entirely different. Kenpachi charged, swinging his blade at the man's neck, but the man blocked the blow, pressing his own blade against Kenpachi's. The two warriors pressed forward with all their strength, their blades releasing sparks, before finally disengaging.

Kenpachi and the man in red charged at each other, exchanging lightning fast blows with enough force behind each of them to level a skyscraper. Kenpachi could soundly say that the stranger was a very good warrior, as the man was proving every bit as good with his sword as Kenpachi. The man in red leaned forward and glowered at Kenpachi. "So, you have some skill with the sword. I was told to expect a powerful adversary, but so far, I'm disappointed." Kenpachi stepped back, feeling an intense desire to have this man grovel at his feet. "You think you're so hot shit, try slashing me." Kenpachi buried the tip of his sword in the ground, and left his chest open. "Show me what you got, pretty boy. I'm giving you a free slash."

The man raised his sword, then suddenly, to Kenpachi's surprise, pulled out a handgun and fired a glowing red bullet at Kenpachi's head. To Kenpachi's horror, the red energy around the bullet resisted his spiritual pressure, allowing the bullet to bury itself in his skull. Kenpachi flinched as the bullet hit him, recovering just in time to defend himself against the barrage of sword strikes the stranger followed up with. "Surprised, Cyclops? And for the record, my name isn't pretty boy. It's Dante."

_There you go. There's chapter 1. A battle between Kenpachi and Dante awaits! Who will win?_


	2. Kenpachi Vs Dante

**Bleached Devil**

**DISCLAIMER: This is a crossover between Bleach and Devil May Cry, neither of which I own, unfortunately. If I owned Bleach, Kenpachi would be more important to the story than he is, and if I owned Devil May Cry, the crap reboot (which, just as I expected, is selling about as well a heavy overcoat sells during a heatwave) never would have happened. The central characters in this story are Kenpachi Zaraki and Dante Sparda, respectively. Rated t for slight course language and violence.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Dante flashed forward, slashing at Kenpachi, while Kenpachi struggled to defend himself. Kenpachi flash stepped behind Dante, slashing at him. Dante vanished in a red flash. Kenpachi rested his sword across his shoulders to block the downward strike from Dante. The two warriors continued to fight for a few minutes before Dante impaled Kenpachi with his sword, and threw him to the ground. Kenpachi glared at Dante, standing up and removing his eyepatch.

There was an explosion of yellow spiritual pressure, and Kenpachi charged. The two blades slammed together, and Kenpachi's spiritual pressure blew Dante back. Dante recovered in mid-air, vanishing and appearing behind Kenpachi, slashing at him, the claymore becoming imbued with red energy. Dante released more demonic energy, engulfing his entire body with it. The red and yellow energy fields collided, tearing at each other, as the warriors at their centres fought ferociously. Slowly, but surely, Kenpachi's energy shield began to falter.

Realising that he would lose this battle otherwise, Kenpachi begrudgingly released his full power, and placed both hands on the hilt of his sword. The resulting explosion sent Dante skidding back several metres, before Dante flew at Kenpachi again. As Dante's demonic claymore locked onto Kenpachi's spiritual katana, the resulting shockwave shattered all the glass windows and some of the shoddier concrete for miles around. After several seconds, Dante's body changed form, morphing into a seven foot tall red devil. Kenpachi felt Dante's power grow tenfold, and realised that this battle had been over before it had even started.

There was a blast of red energy throughout the street as Kenpachi's power was overwhelmed, and the soul reaper flew through the air, skidding across the broken concrete on his back. Dante returned to his human form and walked casually over to his fallen opponent. Kenpachi's robe had been almost vapourised in the blast, and his body was covered in terrible wounds. Dante was about to finish Kenpachi off, when he remembered how Kenpachi had attacked him when he had threatened the other two, Ichigo and Urahara. He realised that demons didn't behave like that, and decided to alter his course of action. "It's your lucky day, captain pirate. Sweet dreams." Dante slammed his foot down on Kenpachi's face, knocking the dazed soul reaper unconscious.

Lady screamed into the phone, furious that no matter what she hired Dante to do, he always found a way to mess it up. "So you say he's a good guy because he tried to kill you? Are you as stupid as I think you are, or not quite?" Dante chuckled at the other end, and Lady swore she heard him chewing his slice of pizza. "I'm even stupider, Lady. You know that. That's why I'm still working, when a guy like me could live high on the hog by stealing money from rich guys. Hell, it's not like there's any cop in the world who'd ever be able to arrest me." Lady rolled her eyes, biting her tongue to avoid saying something that she knew she would regret later. "Whatever. So now you want to investigate the client? In case you didn't know, that won't pay at all. It's the epitome of a "shit" job, as you call them."

Dante had actually hung up the phone directly after his enhanced hearing heard Lady bite her tongue, as that always meant she was about to have an outburst. "Have an aneurism all you like, Lady." Dante headed out the door of the café, deciding that, since dread pirate Kenpachi would be out of commission for at least two days, he would get information regarding Lady's client, Mr Aizen, from the next person on his former hit list, Mr Ichigo Kurosaki.

_That concludes chapter 2. The battle is over, with Dante soundly emerging as the victor, but that is not the end. What awaits? Find out in chapter 3!_


	3. The Training Grounds

**Bleached Devil**

**DISCLAIMER: This is a crossover between Bleach and Devil May Cry, neither of which I own, unfortunately. If I owned Bleach, Kenpachi would be more important to the story than he is, and if I owned Devil May Cry, the crap reboot (which, just as I expected, is selling about as well a heavy overcoat sells during a heatwave) never would have happened. The central characters in this story are Kenpachi Zaraki and Dante Sparda, respectively. Rated t for slight course language and violence.**

**CHAPTER 3.**

Dante stood outside the training grounds, watching the soul reaper warriors sparring. "Ah, great. They all look the same! How am I supposed to find Ichigo?" Dante walked inside, feeling dozens of unfriendly eyes turn to him. A man with long reddish brown hair came over, a short man with spiky white hair close behind. The two attacked Dante, but Dante casually defended himself before throwing both soul reapers onto the ground. The short one jumped up and charged, but Dante released a blast of Devil power, knocking the soul reaper unconscious in an instant.

The other soldiers charged at Dante, but they were no match for him. Finally, the man with the red hair stood up, staring in disbelief at Dante, and the dozens of unconscious soul reapers. The man stepped forward, saying, "Who are you?" Dante casually placed his sword across his back before turning his back on the red haired soul reaper. "I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki. You know him?"

The red haired soul reaper looked uncertain, but he answered honestly. "Ichigo's not here at the moment, but he will be back. As I asked before, who are you?" Dante walked past him, seeing an old man with thin white hair appear. The old soul reaper drew a sword and charged. Dante easily kept pace with him, actually finding this man to be easier to fight than Kenpachi had been. The old warrior released fire from his sword, attacking Dante with the flaming sword.

Dante was slightly impressed, but was unafraid. Dante leaned over to the man. "So who are you, grandpa? You aren't Ichigo or Urahara by any chance are you?" The old man continued to attack Dante, but Dante easily kept pace. Finally, Dante started to attack back, striking the old fossil repeatedly with energy imbued attacks. Finally, Dante released an explosion of Devil power, easily overpowering the soul reaper's spiritual pressure, and sending him stumbling. "I'm looking for Ichigo. I want to talk to him about a douchebag called Aizen who hired me to kill some of you guys."

The old man attacked again, releasing far more power than ever before, his rage overcoming him. Renji Abarai stumbled out of the line of fire as head captain Yamamoto released his full power, flooding the entire arena with spiritual flames. Dante responded by releasing a burst of Devil energy, charging at the head captain and locking blades with him. Renji dragged the unconscious Toshiro Hitsugaya out of the arena, turning around just in time to see the arena explode in a massive burst of fire and red energy.

_Dante and Yamamoto have destroyed the entire arena with their battle! When the smoke clears, who will be left standing as the victor? Find out in Chapter 4!_


	4. Finding The Source

**Bleached Devil**

**DISCLAIMER: This is a crossover between Bleach and Devil May Cry, neither of which I own, unfortunately. If I owned Bleach, Kenpachi would be more important to the story than he is, and if I owned Devil May Cry, the crap reboot (which, just as I expected, is selling about as well a heavy overcoat sells during a heatwave) never would have happened. The central characters in this story are Kenpachi Zaraki and Dante Sparda, respectively. Rated t for slight course language and violence.**

Renji stepped back into the arena, where he saw a startling sight. Yamamoto lay on the shredded ground, with the man in red standing over him. Renji stepped forward, catching the man in red's attention. "Wait. You don't need to kill him. You came here to talk to Ichigo. He'll return as soon as he knows what happened here."

Ichigo stepped into the remains of the arena, where a man in a red coat waited. "Hey there, kid. Ichigo, I presume?" When an uncertain Ichigo nodded, the man introduced himself as Dante, and said that he had an issue to discuss with him.

Dante sat down at the bench in the park, Ichigo sitting across from him. "Aizen hired you to kill me, Kenpachi and Urahara? He's trapped. How could he have done that?"  
Dante shrugged. "Who knows? A caged monkey can do some impressive stuff without even leaving the cage. Maybe someone should check on this Aizen, see what he does with himself these days."

Kenpachi strode through the hotel, needing to find room 769. Yachiru had listened in on Dante's argument over the phone with this Lady, and had heard from Lady's comments that she, not Dante, was the one responsible for the attack on Kenpachi, but someone had hired her just as she had hired Dante. Yachiru had also heard Lady mention which hotel she was staying at, and Kenpachi had just checked the hotel register and confirmed which room she was staying in. Kenpachi reached room 769, opening the door, and breaking the latch as he did so.

Lady reacted instantly, firing several rounds at Kenpachi. Kenpachi established that the woman was human, and unlike Dante, she was unable to hurt him, his spiritual pressure stopping the bullets easily. As Kenpachi started to step into the room, he realised that somehow, Lady was able to see him, as her eyes and bullets followed his movements. Kenpachi vaguely remembered that a human who has any sort of demon presence inside them can always see a soul reaper. Regardless, she was powerless against him.

Kenpachi flashed over to her, and instantly, she was lying on the floor, a bruise already on her face. Lady threw a grenade at Kenpachi, which tore the room apart, but didn't hurt Kenpachi at all. Lady continued to attack Kenpachi to no effect, until she spotted Yachiru standing in the doorway. Lady picked up her rocket launcher, the Kalina Ann, and fired a rocket at the little pink haired child.

Kenpachi reacted very aggressively, slashing the rocket in half and stabbing Lady through the torso. Lady fell back, dropping her weapons and spluttering. Kenpachi picked her up, glaring at her. "Relax, short-ass. I missed all your organs. Stop whimpering like a baby." Lady pulled out a knife, throwing it at Yachiru, having obviously worked out that she couldn't hurt Kenpachi. Kenpachi flash stepped, his sword flourishing, as the knife bounced harmlessly off Yachiru's spiritual pressure.

When Kenpachi was done, he put his sword away, and Lady screamed in horror at what he had just done. Her right arm, which was the one that had thrown the knife, had been slashed off just below the shoulder. Lady started to run for the door, but Yachiru flashed forward, punching Lady to the floor. Kenpachi picked a dazed Lady up off the floor, glaring at her again, his face inches from hers. "No one hurts Yachiru. Got it? Now, I hear you're the one who hired Dante to kill us. Got anything to say about that?"


	5. The True Source

**Bleached Devil**

**DISCLAIMER: This is a crossover between Bleach and Devil May Cry, neither of which I own, unfortunately. If I owned Bleach, Kenpachi would be more important to the story than he is, and if I owned Devil May Cry, the crap reboot (which, just as I expected, is selling about as well a heavy overcoat sells during a heatwave) never would have happened. The central characters in this story are Kenpachi Zaraki and Dante Sparda, respectively. Rated t for slight course language and violence.**

Dante stood in Aizen's prison, glaring at the imprisoned soul reaper before him. "So you hired someone to call Lady if you lost? That was your big plan?" Aizen's straps suddenly broke, and Dante knew this wasn't meant to happen. As Aizen jumped up, he was slashed in half by a large katana. Dante turned and faced Kenpachi Zaraki. "So, you're awake. How's the head?"

Kenpachi smirked back. "Just fine, kid. I tracked down your Lady friend. She'll be fine, but I'm surprised she hasn't called you yet."  
Dante turned around. "She has. She wanted me to kill you because you cut her arm off. The doctor told me they could reattach it easily, because the blade that did the damage was so sharp that the wound was completely smooth. I'm guessing you did that on purpose?"  
Kenpachi nodded, looking quite pleased with his handiwork.

Dante and Kenpachi strode outside. "Aizen was the guy behind it, but he had a partner. We're gonna pay my brother a visit."

Vergil stood before Dante and Kenpachi, smirking. "Neither of you can defeat me. You're in over your heads."  
Dante and Kenpachi charged forward, attacking Vergil. Vergil defended himself against the combined attack, before holding out his hand. A dimensional portal opened, and a shadowy form could be seen inside. Dante recognised Argosax the Chaos. The world became dark, and Argosax attacked. Dante slammed into Argosax, locking blades with the devil lord. Kenpachi locked blades with Vergil, smirking at him.

Dante and Argosax slammed their swords against each other, before Dante threw Argosax to the ground, slashing him in half. Argosax instantly reformed, charging again. Dante saw that Vergil was defeating Kenpachi, and knew he needed to help, but knew he needed to focus on Argosax. Dante and Argosax locked blades again, the two devils releasing a blast of demonic power that opened a gate to the demon world. Dante and Argosax vanished into the gate, bound for the demon world.

Kenpachi and Vergil continued to fight, now the only two standing on the street. Vergil slashed through Kenpachi's chest, before stabbing him with a summoned sword. Kenpachi started to keep attacking, but Vergil slashed his throat. Kenpachi seemed vulnerable, coughing up blood. Yachiru stepped into the middle of the fight. "Kenny? You can keep going! This guy's nothing!"

Vergil snarled, swinging his sword at the pink haired little girl. Kenpachi flash stepped into the path of the sword, blocking it with his own. "No one attacks Yachiru."  
Kenpachi removed his eyepatch, and a blast of yellow energy flew from him, sending Vergil back a few paces. Vergil stepped forward, but Kenpachi placed both hands on his sword, keeping up easily. Vergil screamed with rage, activating his devil trigger. Kenpachi was sent flying back, Vergil's superior power overwhelming him.

He looked up to see Vergil holding up his sword, about to slash Yachiru. Kenpachi stood, his eyes glowing bright yellow. "We're not finished yet, you piece of shit!"  
Kenpachi's sword flew back into his hand, changing into a new form, growing much larger, even larger than Ichigo's Zanpakutou, and beginning to glow like a shining yellow light. Kenpachi himself also glowed, his hair growing longer, his skin becoming a dead white, almost colourless.

Kenpachi charged forward, locking blades with Vergil. The power of Vergil's Devil Trigger ground against the power of Kenpachi's newly obtained Bankai, the two opposing powers tearing up the surrounding area just as Kenpachi and Dante had. Vergil's eyes flashed red, and Kenpachi felt himself weaken. Like Dante, Vergil was too strong. Vergil leaned over the struggling Kenpachi.  
"Soul Reapers mean nothing to me. Their powers are inferior. You were a fool to challenge one such as me."

Kenpachi straightened up, feeling himself grow stronger. Suddenly, there was a burst of red light, the same shade as Dante's Devil power, and Kenpachi was shifted into the form of a Devil, identical to Dante's except that it was taller, and glowed yellow instead of red. Vergil's eyes widened in horror as he witnessed the result of a Soul Reaper who had been almost destroyed by pure Devil power, the exact opposite of spiritual pressure, and had healed with the leftover devil power merging with his spiritual pressure and his very soul. The result was the combined power of a Devil and a Soul Reaper.

Kenpachi leaned forward and spoke, his voice echoing a bit. "You're Dante's twin brother? I wouldn't believe it. You're so much weaker than he is!"  
Vergil grew angrier, while Kenpachi started to laugh. "You make a big show, but having recently fought Dante, I can soundly say that he's much more powerful than you."

Vergil and Kenpachi started exchanging blows powerful enough to shatter mountains, before Kenpachi crashed into Vergil, releasing combined spiritual and Devil power that burned straight through Vergil. Vergil attempted to attack, but Kenpachi gripped his wrist, holding his sword in place. "When you look back on this in the split second it'll take you to implode, you'll realise that if you hadn't attacked Yachiru, you probably would've won."

There was a massive explosion composed of blue devil magic and yellow spiritual pressure combined with Devil power, the explosion engulfing the entire area. Thousands of miles away, Vergil's sword, red hot from the explosion, flew point first into a rock, having travelled halfway across the globe.

Kenpachi looked up as the demonic portal opened, and Argosax flew out backwards, exploding as he hit the ground. Dante stepped out of the portal, placing his sword across his back, red energy still arcing across the blade. "Yowch. You look like shit, dude."  
Kenpachi returned to his base form, stepping up to Dante. "I looked better than you. I'll bet I'm tougher than you too."  
Dante chuckled. "Trust me. You're not even close."  
Kenpachi smirked. "Wanna test it?"  
Dante shrugged. "Whatever."

Dante and Kenpachi sat on either side of Dante's desk, both of them looking rather ragged. Dante sat comfortably eating pizza, while Kenpachi sat in silence. The two had gone to a secluded plain in the middle of the desert for their fight, and they were sure it was entirely composed of glass now that they were done. Despite the tremendous power Kenpachi had gained from the Devil form he had obtained, he was still no match for Dante, who had been confirmed to be the strongest of all the devils when he had killed Argosax.

Yachiru and Patty sat watching television, each eating enough candy to fill Dante's car. Trish sat across the pool table, eating a pizza of her own. The phone rang, and Dante answered it. "Oh it's you."  
Lady's voice could be heard at the other end, trying to bully Dante into taking another job that wouldn't pay anything. Finally, Kenpachi leaned across the table, taking the phone from Dante. "Hey there, schoolgirl. How's the arm?"  
The sound of Lady hanging up could be heard all around the room.  
"Thanks." Said Dante, taking the phone back and tossing it onto the hook.  
Kenpachi shrugged. "No problem. I can't stand that girl."


End file.
